Runner's High
by megmorg7
Summary: Set after episode 1x07 Born to run: Angela invites Maura to dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**Runner's high by megmorg7**

_Set after Season 1 X 07 Born to run_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen._

_AN: I couldn't leave them all hugging and smiley without doing anything! I'd like to know what you think and if I should continue this ;)_

"So… I'll see you two in the morning…" said Maura to Jane and Frankie who had come to an alt with his bike

Frankie nodded and smiled.

Jane nodded at Maura "Do you want me to take you home..? My car's right there…" said Jane

Maura smiled "Ok…"

"And I'll see you around Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli…." Said Maura looking at Jane and Frankie's parents

"Maura, why don't you come to us for dinner? I'll cook pasta!" suggested Angela Rizzoli while walking towards the cars.

"Thanks Angela, I'd love to… but I think I need to shower and change first" replied Maura smiling

"Well I don't see where the problem is!… You could go to Jane's, shower and then you two can come to dinner…" explained Angela like this was so obvious to anyone.

Jane shrugged and Maura nodded "Ok…"

"See you later then…" said the Frank Rizzoli

Angela waved at them and Frankie nodded.

Jane and Maura entered in Jane's car. Jane looked at the doctor

"I bet you want to go to your apartment first and take one of your lovely signed outfits... Am I right?" teased Jane

Maura smiled softly at Jane "You know me too well…"

Jane chuckled and started the car

"I can't wait to pull off this damn P.U.K.E sweat suit…" muttered Jane making Maura smile silently. She knew that Jane didn't like the outfit but the truth was that Maura loved to see her friend dressed like that for her.

After a short stop at Maura's they went to Jane's.

Jane opened the door of her apartment and Jo Friday came rushing to them all happy and barking.

"Hey! We're home!" said Jane hugging the little dog and petting her.

Maura smiled seeing this side of her friend and bent down to pat the dog's head

"Can I shower first?" asked Maura as she caressed Jo Friday

Jane looked at her and nodded "Yes, yes… I'll be waiting here… And don't use all the hot water Dr. Isles!" joked Jane as she went to feed Jo Friday in the kitchen

Maura shook her head smiling. She entered the bathroom and closed the door. The day had been exhausting but being with Jane was always a good excuse to not be tired. She loved their time together. Quietly she stripped off her running suit and snickers and entered the shower. She let the hot water massage her sore muscles. She shampooed her hair and sighed contentedly.

_How I wish Jane was here with me…_ she thought smiling. _It felt good to hug her like that,_ she thought as she recalled Jane's arms around her and how good it had felt to lean into her, smelling her shampoo and…  
As soon as her scientific mind registered her thoughts she opened her eyes and stopped her administrations, _What the heck was that?, _she asked herself.

_Did I really want Jane here with me? _She asked blushing furiously as her mind began presenting to her flashes of her and Jane in the shower together.

_I think it'll be better if I turn the water cold_… Maura said to no one, trying desperately to not think about a naked Jane.

After finishing the shower she stepped out and wrapper herself in a towel. She exited the bathroom and went to Jane's bedroom and found her friend with her back at her staring intently inside her wardrobe.

Maura stood there unable to say anything…she just remained there staring at Jane perfect figure, clad only in her sports bra and panties.  
_  
God… I need to stop this… what's going on with me… maybe it's the run; yes it has to be… It's…_ her thoughts were interrupted by Jane sudden proximity and she felt Jane's hands on her nude and still wet shoulder

"Maura…? Are you all right?"

Maura blinked and looked at Jane "Oh, yes … I'm ok… thanks…"

Jane looked at her worried "You spaced out…"

Maura sighed "Yes… I think it's the run.. it has to be the run…" muttered Maura sitting on Jane's bed

Jane shrugged "Listen… I need to shower now… We can talk later ok?"

Maura nodded and watched Jane perfect's ass leave the room. She continued mumbling to herself "Running can also have psychological benefits, as many participants in the sport report feeling an elated, euphoric state, often referred to as a "runner's high"…. That's it! Runner's high!"

She stood up and proceeded to dress for dinner at Rizzoli's.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Runner's high C2 by Megmorg7

Set after Season 1 X 07 "Born to run"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen.

"Are you sure you ok, doc?" asked Jane as she was driving them to her parents' for dinner

Maura – still trying to understand _runner's high's _feelings- didn't hear her best friend talking to her, she just continued staring outside at the busy streets of Boston.

Jane threw a worried glance at Maura. _What's happening to her?,_ she thought.

"Maura… Could you please tell me what are you thinkin' about? I'm tired of talking to myself…" explained Jane placing her right hand on Maura's thigh.

Maura's thinking was stopped as her body and mind registered Jane's hand on her thigh. She looked down at Jane's long fingers and all she could think about was how they would feel inside of her. Maura gasped but couldn't move. She felt a shiver running up her spine and a rush of warmth reached her face.

Jane was worried. She pulled up alongside the road and cut off the engine. Maura closed her eyes and tried to meditate as usual. Jane sighed and turned toward the doctor.

"Maura…. I know there's somethin' goin' on inside that head of yours…Please tell me what is it…?" asked Jane softly

Maura finally decided to look at Jane's eyes. What she saw there surprised her. Understanding, trust, worry.

The M.E. sighed, she wasn't good in expressing her feelings so she just said "I think I've runner's high…" she looked at Jane and her gaze fell inevitably on her friend's cleavage.

Jane blinked and looked at her like she had grow another head "Runner's what?" asked Jane

And so Maura went in full lecture mode "_runner's high_ is said to occur when strenuous exercise takes a person over a threshold that activates endorphin production. Endorphins are any of a group of opiate proteins with pain-relieving properties that are found naturally in the brain. The word _endorphin_ comes from endogenous, meaning _produced within the body_ and _morphine_ is a chemical substance derived from opium that elevates mood and reduces pain. Endorphins in turn are neurotransmitters that are chemically similar to morphine…" explained Maura matter-of-factly

Jane was still waiting for her to explain her expression said "So what?"

Maura sighed "Many people have related runner's high to the feeling of an orgasm…" said Maura "I've already told you that…"

Jane nodded

"So… Is this your way to tell me you're aroused?" Jane chuckled

Maura chuckled back "you wanted to know what was going on with me…"

Jane smiled "I see … so you're sexually frustrated…" said Jane teasing

Maura couldn't lie about it… she needed a release.

"Maybe I should go home…" suggested Maura

Jane looked at her pink carnation and smiled "And took care of things, uh?"

Maura closed her eyes and tried to meditate to stop thinking about her soaked panties.

Jane placed her hand again on Maura's thigh and the doctor moaned "Jane… don't… take me home…"

Jane looked at Maura in awe. _God… She's really aroused_, she thought

"Ok… as you wish… I'll call ma and tell her …" said Jane dialing her mom's number "Hey ma… sorry we can't come over… Maura is not feeling…ehm… no, no… she just need a nice sleep, yes, yes… tomorrow. Ok. Bye. Say hi to dad and Frankie… yes… Bye!"

Maura felt extremely dizzy, what was Jane doing?

"Hey, why…? I thought you'd go to dinner…" said Maura looking at Jane while she drove

Jane shook her head "I think I've got runner's high too"

Maura blushed and moaned "Jane… what do you have in mind…?"

Jane smiled "You'll see"

They entered Maura's apartment and were greeted by Bass.

"Are you hungry?" asked Maura feeling slightly nervous

Jane shook her head and closed the distance between them "I don't want food…" she whispered

Maura's face flushed at the implications of Jane's words

Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips and pulled her against her.

Maura smiled and looked at Jane's "And what do you want?" she asked coyly

Jane smiled "You"

Their mouths crashed together, their tongues battling for dominance. Hands caressing, stroking the other's body.

"I want you…" panted Jane when they parted

Maura could only nod and take Jane's hand, dragging her in her bedroom.

She closed the door and looked at Jane

"I don't want you just tonight…" whispered Maura

Jane nodded "Good… because I want you tomorrow and all the days in the future too …"

Maura smiled and began kissing Jane, pulling her out of her clothes. Jane did the same with Maura and soon they were on the bed, Maura on top of Jane, grinding and rubbing, kissing each other hungrily. Their groans and moans of pleasure were the only sounds in the room. Maura kissed Jane with passion and tenderness. Jane placed her hands on Maura's backside to gain more contact between their wet centers, that were sliding against each other.

"I'm close…" whispered Jane between kisses

"Oh… Jane… me too… so close…" replied Maura

They continued riding each other. Maura couldn't hold back her climax anymore. Her body arched and Jane followed her closely behind coming with a groan of satisfaction. Maura leaned her head on Jane's chest and sighed contently.

Jane felt at peace with herself for the first time in her life. She held Maura tightly to herself and closed her eyes.

Maura looked up at Jane and kissed her

"Thank you…" whispered Maura

Jane just smiled and kissed her again.

"Maybe you should thank the marathon…" said Jane chuckling as she caressed Maura's locks

"I don't think it was runner's high…" whispered Maura kissing Jane's cheek and noticing the detective was already asleep.

The doctor just smiled and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder, closing her eyes.

**The end**


End file.
